


All For Him

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:38:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	All For Him

All For Him

MinecraftAU- Gavin dragged the injured man with him out of the small cave, pulled him in for a short but meaningful kiss and pushed him towards Geoff and the others, whispering a quiet ‘Run’ before he took off screaming for the creepers to follow...

**_ AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH- _ **

Gavin and Michael sat in a cave behind a waterfall, panting as they hid from what lurked outside. Gavin’s creeper skin hoodie was covered in dirt and coal and blood. But it wasn’t his. It was Michael’s who sat next to him, his bear hoodie off and held to his side, trying to stop his arrow wound from bleeding much more.

“Jesus. Jesus fucking Christ,” Michael panted, wincing and groaning as he hunched over in pain. “Are they still out there?” he asked. Gavin moved his head through the waterfall, the water cascading over his face as he checked around. The sun had started to rise, the skeletons and zombies jangling and growling as they burned in the light. All that were left were...

The creepers.

Those four legged exploding demons walked around the field, faint hissing noises coming from their gaping mouths. Gavin jerked his head back when one walked by, only a few feet away from the waterfall.

“Fuck,” Gavin hissed, jumping back beside Michael and shaking the water off his head. He looked back at Michael and stared at the blood dripping down his side. “I-I need to wrap that,” Gavin said, trying to hold back a panic attack. He pulled some white wool out of his pocket and started trying to apply pressure while tying it.

“Stay still,” Gavin snapped and Michael hissed in pain.

“Fine,” Michael replied, keeping himself braced against the stone wall as he closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on not passing out.

“Stop bloody moving,” Gavin growled. Michael opened his eyes to look at Gavin.

“Gavin, I’m not mov-“ Michael said, but he stopped when he realised, Gavin wasn’t talking to him. He was talking to his own shaking hands. Michael reached out, taking Gavin’s hands in his own and stroking his thumbs over the back of the cold, blood-encrusted hands, making Gavin look up at him with watery eyes.

“Calm down Gav. It’s okay. Just breathe,” Michael whispered soothingly, despite the sharp pain in his side. The pain wasn’t bothering him as much as the gradual numbing sensation did. When it came to blood loss, numbness is far from good. Gavin took in a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them and tied off Michael’s injury. Then they heard something that brought their hopes up, before crashing back down.

“Guys! Are you in there!?”

Geoff was shouting from across the field. Across the giant field of creepers. There was no way they’d be able to navigate their way to them AND back. Not without at least one person ending up _respawning_.

“They’ll never get here,” Michael said, looking out towards the field.

“Not without a distraction,” Gavin said. Michael looked at the man to see him taking off his creeper skin hoodie and pulling it over Michael’s head, pulling up the hood and attached mask, then pulling Michael’s blood stained bear hoodie around his slim shoulders. Before Michael could protest, Gavin dragged the injured man with him out of the small cave, pulled him in for a short but meaningful kiss and pushed him towards Geoff and the others, whispering a quiet ‘Run’ before he took off screaming for the creepers to follow him. The green creatures completely ignored Michael, seeing him as one of theirs and deciding to chase after the man running away from them.

Michael only managed a couple of steps before he realised what Gavin was doing and went to chase after him, to help the man in some way but his knees buckled from underneath him and he dropped to the ground, just to be picked up by Ryan and Geoff, crying and shouting for them to let him help Gavin.

**_ AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH- _ **

The men all managed to get back to Achievement City with no problems. Other than Michael attempting to punch out the other men when they wouldn’t let him go, just to keep him in his own house and force him to eat and heal up.

“We need to go out there, he could be hurt o-or worse,” Michael begged, trying to get out of the door.

“Michael, there were at least a dozen creepers following him. There’s no way-“ Geoff tried to reason with the younger man, just to be cut off by Ray shouting outside.

“Guys! Get out here!” He cried out and the men ran out onto the star symbol on their land just to see Ray holding up a limping Gavin. Michael froze for a moment, then ran straight at them, tackling Gavin in a hug and holding him close, not caring in the slightest that they were both getting dirty and he was getting blood on Gavin’s hoodie.

“Ow, Michael, calm down. I’m fine,” Gavin said, sitting up with Michael still attached to his neck. Michael pulled back enough to kiss Gavin square on the lips, then again to slap Gavin in the face. The younger man’s jaw dropped as his hand went up to press against his now stinging cheek.

“Don’t you _dare_ do that ever again, you motherfucker!” Michael shouted, tears running down his cheeks, wrapping his arms around Gavin again. Gavin sat there gobsmacked, eventually returning the hug and burying his face in Michael’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “But I can’t promise I won’t. Turn back the clock and I’d do it again. Because you’re here, safe,” Gavin said, pulling away and wiping away Michael’s tears with his thumb. The red head let out a frustrated, angry, relieved sob and clung to Gavin, switching between crying, kissing Gavin and screaming at him for being ‘a dumbass, self-sacrificing motherfucker’.

Gavin took it because no matter what, he knew that he’d do it all again.

All for him. All for Michael.


End file.
